One of A Kind
by SGAFirenity
Summary: Brittany comforts Santana after her Abuela  grandmother  rejects her as a lesbian in 3x07. There is LOTS of fluffiness afterwards: romance, movies, cuteness, etc.  ONE-SHOT


Title: One of a Kind

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 7,126

Pairings/characters: Brittany/Santana, Brittany's parents

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are owned by the creators of Glee. I am using them purely to create an interesting story.

Summary: Brittany comforts Santana after her Abuela (grandmother) rejects her as a lesbian in 3x07. There is LOTS of fluffiness afterwards. (ONE-SHOT)

Spoiler: I talk about the movie _"When in Rome"_ so if you haven't seen it and still want to without being spoiled then I suggest watching it before reading this. I also mention an episode of _One Tree Hill._ Season 4, Episode 13 to be exact.

**Author's Note: For those of you that are waiting for a chapter for "Coming Back To You", I am working on it. I wanted to finish this one-shot before I worked on the next chapter for that fanfic just because I have a tendency to not complete small things if I don't finish them first. I've figured out a way to move the plot along in _Coming Back To You_, I think all of you will enjoy it. **

**Also, I think this may be my first NC-17 fanfic I have posted so I hope you all enjoy it. It does get hot and heavy at one point in this one-shot. What's funny is I wasn't even gonna go there but the way this was coming out, it just went there so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"I want you to leave this house. I don't ever want to see you again."<p>

Those words echoed inside her head. She couldn't have just heard those words come from her Abuela's mouth, could she? This is the woman she has looked up to her whole life. When her parents were too busy with their careers to care about her, she always had her Abuela. Surely the older woman didn't just crush everything that Santana knew about her. Her Abuela was this strong woman that doesn't let anyone tell her what to do, basically an older version of Santana which is why she figured that her Abuela would be fine with it... but she wasn't.

To say that Santana was heartbroken was a huge understatement. It felt like her world was crumbling around her. True, Finn and the Glee club were helping her to realize that even if her family didn't accept her that she would still have them but this was her grandmother. The person who practically raised her while her mother and father were busy with their careers. Everything she knew, everything that was Santana was created because of her Abuela and now what was she supposed to do. Pretend that she wasn't who she was to be someone her Abuela wanted her to be?

Is she supposed to listen to her Abuela and never come back here? Never see her again. Is that what she is supposed to do? So many questions ran through her mind the instant those words were spoken.

"I'm the same person, I was a minute ago!" Her emotions were getting the best of her, trying to make it clear that she was still her granddaughter. No matter who she liked, she would always be the person her Abuela raised her to be.

Her Abuela didn't leave it at that. She went on to say that Santana should have continued lying to her. That it was better to keep those kinds of things a secret. She would have rather Santana kept Brittany a secret. Something that Santana has finally come to grips with and now her Abuela is telling her it was better to lie about how you really feel than to tell everyone she loves about it.

Out of all the crap that has happened to her over the years, this one takes the hat. To be rejected by the one person she can truly call her family because she was there for her throughout her life was the toughest thing for Santana to deal with. She never expected this to happen. Not in a million years but it did. Her worst fears made an appearance with the one person she thought they wouldn't.

Tears instantly flowed down her cheeks as her Abuela left the room. The emotions she was feeling were so overwhelming, she didn't know she could feel this sad. Finn outing her was bad enough but this. Her parents were fine with it, why couldn't her grandmother be too? They are from the same family. She had figured that since her parents accepted her that her Abuela would too but she was wrong. She was so wrong.

Before she even knew it, she was getting into her car and driving away. She couldn't be there anymore. She couldn't be in a place where she wasn't accepted. A place that she never thought would get this reaction. She could have seen her parents reacting this way but not her Abuela.

Sure, she's old-fashioned and followed traditions but this wasn't just some random person, this was her granddaughter. Someone she raised practically as her own. She was more of a mother to Santana than her own daughter-in-law was.

The tears continued to stream down her face as she drove. No doubt her make-up was ruined as the tears began to fall but she didn't care. She needed to get out of there. She needed to escape this horror film she was living in and go somewhere else. Somewhere that would make her feel better not worse.

After several minutes of driving she found herself pulling into a familiar driveway, one that her car has often been in lately. Looking up at the blue house, she couldn't even remember how she got there. It was all a blur. Before she knew it she was walking up the familiar brick steps up to the red door. She reached over and pushed the lit up button on the left side of the door and she could hear the doorbell ring on the other side. A voice she had come to love with all her heart could be heard on the other side saying something like "I got it" before the door flung open.

xxxxxxxxx

Brittany was sitting on the couch in her living room, her hair was in a messy bun atop her head and she was wearing a bright red tank top and tie dye pyjama pants that were practically rainbow colors with bright pink socks. Santana had once commented on her pants saying that they reminded her of the blonde, in that they were so colourful just like her. Knowing this, Brittany went out the next day to the local Wal-Mart and got a tie dye kit so she could make Santana a pair. Now she was just waiting for the right moment to give the brunette her new tie dye pants. They aren't identical to the ones she has but they are colourful and that's all that matters.

She was watching one of her favourite TV shows, _One Tree Hill_. Granted she was watching it on the DVDs because the final season isn't to air until January 2012 but still she loved this show and doesn't want it to end. The episode she was watching was in Season 4, episode 13 called "Pictures of You" where each person is paired with someone for a class assignment. She had just gotten to the part where they have to do a celebrity impression.

Laughter could be heard throughout the house. This was typical Brittany behaviour when watching _One Tree Hill_ so her parents didn't even really notice it. They pretty much just blocked it out. Besides her dad was outside working on some kind of project and her mom was doing something in the house somewhere.

In the show, just as Lucas was doing his Gollum impersonation the doorbell rang. Being that she was in the room connected to the front entrance she yelled out "Got it!" to her mom wherever she might be so that she didn't come and answer the door that was already being answered. "Who could that be? Santana should be at her Abuela's." she mumbled to herself looking at the clock near the TV.

She shrugged it off thinking it must be someone wanting to sell cookies or something. With a smile on her face she got up from her comfy seat and looked back at Lucas' attempt to get the Goth girl to recognize his impression but failed miserably as the girl thought he was doing Elmo instead of Gollum.

Brittany then turned her attention to the door. She opened it not expecting what she saw on the other side. Her smile turned to concern as the person standing in front of her was Santana, a clearly devastated one at that.

"Santana, what happened?" Her protective side took over in an instant wrapping her arms around the brunette and pulling her into a hug.

Santana clung to her like she was a life jacket and if she didn't hold on tight she would drown. "She...I..." She wasn't making any sense.

"Come inside, it's chilly out here," Brittany ushered her inside the door so she could close it. "Let's go to my room, so we can talk." She noticed Santana's head move in a way that looked like she was nodding so Brittany took that as a yes.

Santana pulled off her heels and put them on the mat before Brittany lead her towards her room so they could talk in private. But first, Brittany stopped at the TV and stopped her show and turned off the TV then made her way with her arm around Santana up the stairs to her bedroom.

Santana walked in first and went straight for the bed almost in a zombie-like state as Brittany closed the door and grabbed a box of Kleenex sitting on her dresser before making her way over to the bed and sitting beside the brunette.

Brittany handed her a tissue, "Tell me what happened. Why are you here? You were supposed to be at your Abuela's house for dinner." She couldn't understand why she was here. _Something must have happened,_ Brittany thought.

Santana just shook her head back and forth not knowing how to form the words she needed to say for Brittany to understand her pain. She wiped the tear stains on her cheeks and the ones still forming in her eyes with the tissue Brittany gave her.

"What did your Abuela say?" Concern written all over Brittany's face as she moved black strands of hair out from in front of the brunette's eyes and tucked them behind her ear. "I'm here for you. Talk to me."

Santana blew her nose before she gained the courage to say it out loud, the one thing she never thought she'd ever have to say. "She didn't accept me for who I am."

"What?" Concern was replaced by shock. Brittany met Santana's Abuela a couple of times and she seemed like the best person someone could ever know. She never would have thought this would happen.

"She doesn't accept me so she kicked me out of the house. The worst part of all of this..." A tear fell down her cheek again but Brittany caught it and wiped it away with her thumb. A smile crept on Santana's face briefly at the sentiment of Brittany doing just that. The blonde nodded for her to continue not wanting to speak just in case Santana lost her nerve. "The worst part is that she said she never wants to see me again."

The brunette's jaw shivered as she felt all of her emotions emerging once again. Brittany caught on and moved closer wrapping her arms around Santana again, pulling her close. The brunette buried her head in the crook of the blonde's neck and just let her tears pour out of her as she held onto Brittany.

Several minutes go by and there still wasn't movement. There was just Brittany rubbing Santana's back trying to calm her down.

"It's going to be okay Santana. I just know it, and if she never accepts you then that is her loss not yours." Santana pulled back now at these words to look Brittany in the eye. It was moments like these when it really confused the Latina why people thought Brittany wasn't smart. "You are an amazing person and if she doesn't get that then she doesn't deserve to be in your life. You deserve to have people in your life that accept you for you, not someone that they want you to be. Besides, you'll always have me to stand up for you."

This time Santana can't help but smile. "You really are one of a kind, you know that?"

Brittany grinned and then shrugged, "Yeah, maybe, but so are you. You wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you and your strength. I can only do so much. You are the hero in this story."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Britt but I like the sentiment so thank you. You always know just what to say." She wrapped her arms around Brittany to hug her once more.

"Feel a bit better?" Brittany asked wanting to make sure her girlfriend was in fact good or at least on the road to feeling good because she would hate for her to pretend to be ok.

Santana pulled back from the blonde and wiped her eyes with another tissue. "Better than I was when I got here yes, but I still can't shake that my Abuela doesn't-"

She was cut off by Brittany placing a finger on her plump lips, "Stop. Don't continue that sentence." Brittany grinned pulling her finger away as she realized Santana was not going to speak, "I just got you in a place where you weren't crying anymore. Haven't you cried enough?" The question hung in the air not meant to be answered.

Santana sighed in defeat, "I guess you're right."

Brittany stood up from the bed and made her way to her dresser, "Now I think you need to get out of your clothes. You look very uncomfortable." She said turning back to look at Santana's appearance.

"Um... Brittany as much as I love having sex with you, I'm really not in the mood." She said matter-a-factly as she stared at Brittany somewhat confused by her suggestion.

Brittany shook her head from side to side and looked at her somewhat dumbfounded, "Is sex always on the brain for you or something?"

"What? No, I think of_ other_ things as well..." She drags out 'other' in an attempt to get her point across that she does think about other things. Brittany's shoulders dropped and she just stared at Santana for the real response. "Okay, can you blame me? You're hot." Santana eyed the blonde up and down getting her point across.

Brittany chuckled, "That's the Santana I know and love. Now come on, change out of that dress of yours and get comfy in one of my shirts. Grab one from the dresser over there." Brittany pointed to the dresser and then turned around and reached into the drawer behind her to pull out those special PJ bottoms she made specifically for her girlfriend.

"Okay," Santana took the hint and got up from the bed and made her way to the drawer. She took off her black sweater and dropped it on the ground near the dresser not really in the mood to take the time to put it somewhere. She opened the top drawer and looked through Brittany's tank tops and found a purple one. _This will do,_ she thought to herself. Then it occurred to her, her dress is still on. She reached back behind her with her hands for the zipper but just as her fingers clasp on the zipper her fingers bump against someone else's.

"I got it," Brittany said pulling down the zipper.

Santana turned around, "Thank you." Then she noticed the colorful pants in Brittany's hands. "You have a new pair of tie dye pants? Why haven't I seen these ones until now?" She reached over and Brittany handed them to her to look at.

Brittany shrugged, "You haven't seen them because they aren't mine."

Santana looked at her confused, "If they aren't yours than who's are they?" She didn't know whether to be grossed out or not because these pants could be some stranger's or something. Then again, why would Brittany have stranger's pants?

The blonde grinned, "They're yours."

The brunette knitted her eyebrows slightly confused, "Really?"

Brittany nodded excited which put a smile on Santana face. "After you told me you liked mine, I went out and got a tie dye kit and made you a pair. I was waiting for the best time to give them to you and since you're feeling down, I figured now is better than any other time." She shrugged at her accomplishment.

"Awe... thank you Britt." She leaned up and gave Brittany a quick peck on the lips as a thank you.

"So get changed while I go down and get us something to drink and try to figure out what movie we should watch before going to bed." She turned to head for the door but Santana stopped her with her voice.

"Wait, bed?" She looked even more confused if that was possible.

Brittany nodded, "Of course. There is no way I am letting you go to your empty house after a night like tonight."

"But Britt, there is no way your mom and dad are going to agree to let me sleep over especially now that they know we're a couple." She loved Brittany with all her heart and would love to spend the night with her in her arms but even she knew that these kinds of sleepover wouldn't happen anymore_. At least not when Brittany's parents are home..._ the thought hung in her mind.

"Of course my mom will let you stay. You know her, once I tell her what happened with your Abuela, she won't be able to say no. So you get changed and I'll meet you downstairs okay?" She asked as she opened the door to leave the room.

Santana nodded, "Okay." Then Brittany left the room. _She really is one of a kind. No one else would even think of helping me out. _She thought to herself as she shimmied out of her dress.

xxxxxxxx

Brittany came downstairs looking for her mom and found her in the kitchen. "Hey mom."

Mrs. Pierce looked up from the catalogue she was looking at and noticed Brittany walking towards her. Her piercing blue eyes glowed just like Brittany's, and her straighten brown hair flowed just above her shoulders.

"Hey Brittany, who came to the door earlier?" She asked looking up from her catalogue at her daughter as she approached the counter she was standing behind.

"That's actually what I came down here to talk to you about." She came to a stop in front of the counter looking at her mom intently.

"What is it? Did something happen?" Her mom put the catalogue down feeling the tension in the air making her worry that something might have happened. She put all her attention on Brittany.

"Well kind of. See, Santana went to tell her Abuela that she likes me as more than a friend and well..." She can't seem to figure out how to say what she needs to say. Her face getting all scrunched up just trying to think about it. She doesn't want to say too much, she just needs to get the point across.

Her mother catches on, "Oh, things didn't go too well did they?"

Brittany shakes her head, "No, they didn't." She was so happy that her mom was so perceptive. She could practically read Brittany's mind sometimes. It came in handy for times like these. However, it didn't come in handy when Brittany was trying to hide something.

"So I'm guessing that was Santana at the door then?" Her mom asked curiously thinking she already knew the answer to this one but needed to make sure.

The blonde nodded, "Yes. So I was wondering if maybe you and dad would let her stay the night. If she goes home, she'll be all alone in that big house of hers and I don't want her to be alone."

Her mom smiled, "We sure raised you well. You're always looking out for those around you. As for Santana, you know she is always welcome here. She always will be. You two were inseparable in elementary school, always finding ways to be together so I know that you taking care of her after this would be best for her."

"Thank you." A voice appeared from behind Brittany entering the kitchen.

It was Santana in bare feet. Her toe nails were painted red. It also appeared that she had washed off all her make-up as well. She was wearing the purple tank top showing off her curves very nicely. Brittany had to focus her attention on the Latina's face so that she wouldn't drool. Her tie dye pants looked amazing on her, and she had taken out all the bobby pins in her hair and put it in a messy pony tail.

Mrs. Pierce looked at Santana as she approached Brittany and watched as the Latina slinked her arm around Brittany's arm. "I mean it Santana. You will always be accepted here. You have always been, even when you didn't know it."

Santana looked at her slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

Mrs. Pierce grinned, "When Brittany told her dad and I that you two were a couple now, it didn't even faze me the least because I've known. Well not completely known, only you two could really confirm my suspicions but I've suspected that there was more between you two for a while now."

Being the curious one Santana asked, "How long have you suspected?" She figured that Brittany's mom had only really noticed it in the last couple of months, maybe.

She shrugged not exactly sure of when she started to notice, "It's been years."

"Years?" Santana's mouth fell open. Brittany on the other hand didn't look fazed by this revelation at all. "Britt, why aren't you more surprised by this?" She asked turning her attention to her girlfriend right next to her.

Brittany shrugged, "I don't know. My mom has always had this super power in figuring things out so easily. It's not a surprise to me that she figured us out."

"Anyways, I've always suspected there was more between you two than just friendship. I mean I've seen the way you two look at each other. Granted yes, friends can love each other too but you two look at each other with so much more love, sometimes I wish I still had that." Brittany frowned at her mom's comment. Noticing this she corrected herself, "Don't get me wrong I love your dad Brittany, that's not going to change any time soon but I don't know, with you two it just radiates around both of you. I'm a little surprised that no one has figured it out until now. You two have something that could last a lifetime. This kind of love doesn't come around often, so I hope you two don't let go of it."

Both Brittany and Santana look at each other lovingly, that very same look that Mrs. Pierce was just talking about. The one that makes you want to melt right there at how cute and adorable they are around each other.

Just then Brittany's dad walked in through the back door and noticed all the girls in the kitchen. He ran his fingers through his short blonde hair and adjusted his glasses on his nose. "Oh, did I interrupt something?" He asked walking past his wife to get a glass of water.

His wife shook her head side to side, "No. Brittany was just asking if Santana could stay over tonight."

He took a sip from his glass as he came to stand next to his wife, "Is that a good idea being that they are a couple now?" He looked between the two teenagers noticing their arms linked. He of all people remembered what it was like in high school being that he was the quarterback for his high school. Did he have sex, you bet he did and knowing his daughter with all the boyfriends she's had over the years, he wouldn't be surprised if she had too. Him and his wife did have the 'sex talk' with her so they knew she was being safe and now with Santana, they didn't have to worry about her getting pregnant but still. He was still very protective of his little girl.

"Aaron, Santana has had a rough night so I said yes." Mrs. Pierce looked at him trying to convince him with her sparkling blue eyes. Santana recognized this look as Brittany uses it on her all the time. "I'll explain everything later."

He looked at his wife once more feeling the power of the blue eyes taking over him, "Okay then. You two girls have fun... But not too much fun." He caught himself as he realized that 'fun' could mean other things to them.

Brittany looked over at Santana, "So do you want some water or pop?"

"Uhh...water is fine." She said as Brittany went and grabbed two glasses and filled them with water and ice before walking back to Santana who looped her arm around Brittany's careful not to spill the glass in her hand, as this has happened before, and they made their way into the living room.

Aaron sighed as he watched them leave the room, "Those two are so in love." He looked at his wife who could only nod in agreement.

xxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the living room, "So what do you want to watch Santana?" Brittany asked turning on the TV and the blue-ray player.

"What were you watching when I got here?" She asked curious to know as she didn't even look at the TV when she walked in.

"I was watching _One Tree Hill_; you know the episode where they do celebrity impressions at one point?" Brittany smiled.

Santana chuckled, "Oh yes, that is a good one. We could finish watching that if you want to."

Brittany scrunched up her face, "Nah, I'd rather watch a movie with you then to switch from episode to episode. So what do you want to watch? You pick."

Santana pondered for a few moments, "Well what kind of movie are you in the mood for, something funny, romantic, an action movie or a horror type movie?"

"Hm... I think either funny or romantic or a combination of the two." Brittany said as she thought about what would be a good one to watch with her girlfriend on the couch.

Santana walked over to the movie shelves next to the TV and looked for the perfect movie. A few moments later she had found the perfect one, "How about _When in Rome_?"

Brittany's face lit up, "I haven't seen that movie in ages, great pick Santana." The brunette handed her the movie before heading for the couch herself. Brittany took it out of the case and placed it in the Blue-Ray Player. She turned around to see Santana sitting on the couch drinking from her glass of water. Brittany noticed a drip of water run down the side of her mouth just before the brunette pulled the glass back and wiped it away. Brittany walked over and sat next to Santana as the previews began running through. "Having difficulties drinking your water there?" She mused looking over at Santana holding back a grin.

"No, I just lost my concentration for a moment." She defended herself hoping that Brittany would drop it.

"Oh, something distracted you did it. What was it that made you lose focus on drinking your water properly?" Brittany grinned as she asked already knowing the answer but wanted Santana to say it because she knew the effect that she had on the brunette.

Even though Santana was this hard-ass, very attractive bitch in school, someone who doesn't let anyone push her around, there was one thing that could get past her armor in seconds. That someone was one Brittany S. Pierce. So she liked to mess with Santana from time to time about it. This was one of those moments.

Santana huffed, "You know what it is." She knew the game Brittany was playing so she decided to play along because what fun would it be to just admit what Brittany wanted to hear her say.

Brittany looked like she was thinking, "No, no, I don't think I do know what it is. You're going to have to tell me because I just don't seem to be getting it."

Santana looked at her shocked, "You don't know what it is?" She was getting very over-dramatic. "You've got to know what it is."

"Well right now, I don't seem to know." Brittany noticed that the TV was now on the main menu for _When In Rome_ but she wanted to continue this game with Santana.

Santana noticed her look over at the TV and so she too saw the main menu but she, like Brittany, wanted to continue their little game first. "Well, you see, I have this very very **very** attractive girlfriend, you may have met her." She put a lot of emphasis on 'very' to get her point across. A grin was coming onto her features but she tried her best to keep her composure.

"Hm...I'm not sure, what does she look like?" Brittany liked when their game went in this direction. Santana always described her best.

Santana looked at her with die eyes, "You've never seen what she looks like. Well then, I suggest making that priority one, because she is so hot." Brittany smiled at this comment. Seeing this Santana decided to take it further. "See, she has this ass..." the thought sent shivers throughout Santana's body. "Just wow, anyways, when she bends over to do... really anything, I can't help but stare." Brittany chuckled at the compliment. "And well, sometimes... Not all the time," she clarified. "I can lose my concentration on whatever it is that I am doing at the time. Lucky for me, I was drinking the water in slow intakes otherwise I may have had to change my top as it probably would have been soaked." Now Santana can't help but smile because the thought of that actually happening was too funny.

One of Brittany's eyebrows quirk up while she grinned, "A wet Santana, that is something I like."

Santana's mouth fell open at the blonde's suggestive remark. The room began to feel a little warm. Too bad Brittany's parents were home because in this moment Santana would be happy to take Brittany right here and now. "You are such a tease." Santana said looking over at the blonde with lust clearly written across her features trying her hardest to resist the urge.

"You love it," Brittany touched Santana's thigh sending no doubt more shivers through the brunette's body. She then grabbed the remote, "So ready to watch the movie?" And pressed enter on 'Play Movie'.

Santana had other plans however before turning her attention to the movie that was beginning in front of them. She turned to face Brittany and leaned in closer. The blonde got the hint and leaned in too, her right hand finding its way back on Santana's thigh just as their lips met. The kiss started off slow and sensual, almost as though this was their first kiss and they were exploring each other for the first time. Santana brought up her right hand and dragged it along Brittany's collarbone up and around her neck to pull her lips onto hers harder wanting to feel more. Brittany turned to the side to get better access her left hand took its place on Santana's thigh and her right hand ran up Santana's spine sending more shivers. The brunette's tongue rubbed against Brittany's bottom lip and almost instantly, her mouth opened letting Santana's tongue into her own and their tongues ran along each other. Love and passion were the only things running through their minds as they explored each other's mouths.

Santana began to lean back taking the blonde with her, their lips never parting. She soon felt the couch beneath her and her head against the pillow. She felt a tingle on her skin as Brittany's fingers danced along her skin just above her hip. Santana wanted to feel more skin so she pushed Brittany's tank top up slightly from her hips so she could feel that creamy skin that she has come to love so much.

Brittany's lips left Santana's only to kiss along the Latina's jaw line and down her neck leaving open mouthed kisses along the way. Once she reached the brunette's pulse point she gently sucked on it knowing just how much it blew Santana's mind. A moan escaped from the brunette's mouth, one she didn't even know about. This only pushed Brittany on more. Her right hand dragged down from the brunette's hips along her waistband to the point of entry she was looking for. She moved her hand under the fabric, reached in and ran her fingers along the wet material that was Santana's panties.

Not expecting that, Santana moaned even more. Trying to be quiet but failing miserably. Someone was bound to hear them but for whatever reason Santana did not seem to care too much. She would deal with it, if it happened. She just wanted more. More of Brittany, more touching, more kissing, just more...

Brittany got the message and moved her fingers up and into the brunette's panties, this time it was skin to skin contact and Brittany's finger ran along Santana's clit which emitted another moan from the brunette. Santana wanted to feel lips upon her so she took what control she had left and pulled the blonde's face to hers and kissed her with all the passion she could muster. Sucking on the blonde's lower lip, it was Brittany's turn to moan out in pleasure. Brittany could feel the wetness between Santana's legs and it felt so good to be touching her there, feeling the pleasure that she was bringing her with the simplest of touches. She began to rub her fingers along Santana's clit starting off slow and gaining more and more momentum as the brunette was rocking herself along Brittany's fingers in unison. She could feel her orgasm coming on quickly. Only Brittany had the ability to make her come this fast.

Just as she was about to slip a finger inside the brunette to help finish her off, a voice interrupted them "Hey, would you girls like some popcorn to watch your movie?"

Brittany instantly pulled her hand from Santana's pants and sat upright. Santana did the same, both in a state of fear that they may have just been caught by Brittany's mom which would most likely end in Santana having to leave. They both stared at the screen trying to figure out what is happening in the movie to hopefully fool her mom into thinking they weren't doing anything.

Not getting a response from the living room, Brittany's mom came into the room from the kitchen, "Did you two not hear me?"

Brittany looked over in a daze, "Um, what?"

"I said, would you two like some popcorn? I made some for your father and me to watch our movie in our room and thought maybe you two would like some." She asked choosing to ignore the fact that the tension in this room was incredibly high. _I think I came down just in time,_ she thought to herself. Still no answer, "Brittany, do you want some or not?"

"Right, um," she looked over at Santana who is still staring right at the TV. "Sure, sounds good."

Her mom exited the room for a moment and came back with a bowl of popcorn. "Here you go." She handed the bowl to Brittany. "You two enjoy." She then left the room.

Santana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, "Oh my god, that was sooo close."

Brittany just nodded, "Yeah, you were sooo close. I could feel you about to come for me." She tossed some popcorn into her mouth. Popcorn that tasted somewhat like Santana as she never wiped her fingers from their encounter together yet.

Santana twitched at the comment feeling stuck between aroused and fear-stricken, "What? That's not what I meant." She quickly clarified. "I meant, we were almost caught by your mom having sex. Which by the way I thought wasn't happening tonight." She narrowed her eyes on Brittany.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "You can't blame this on me. You started it." She grinned. "I think someone is definitely feeling better."

Santana smiled, "Clearly. I think you're right though." She said grabbing some popcorn from the bowl and eating it.

"Right about what?" Brittany asked feeling lost.

"That sex is always on my brain." Brittany chuckled at that. "What? I'm serious. How could I go from being incredibly sad to wanting to make love to you on this very couch while your parents are in the house in a matter of minutes?"

Brittany's smile widens, "It's because you can't control what you do around me. I just do things to you..." she poked Santana in the side.

She tried to dodge the finger but failed, "You got that right," Santana sighed again as she grabbed more popcorn.

After chewing the piece of popcorn in her mouth, Brittany looked over at Santana, "So, how are you doing over there?"

Santana turned her face away from the movie to ask Brittany what she meant by that comment but the look on her face told her everything she needed to know. "Don't even go there. You said it yourself, I was so close but because of being interrupted I am so not in the mood anymore. What's worse is that my panties are very wet." She said shifting in her seat trying to find a more comfortable way to sit.

"Why don't you just go upstairs and change them then? You know you keep some clothes here because you've stayed over so many times." Brittany suggested feeling a little surprised that Santana never came to this conclusion herself.

Still feeling out of it from almost having an orgasm, it occurred to her that Brittany was right. "Oh that's right; I'll go do that then. Be right back." She got up from her seat and left the room.

Brittany turned back to the TV and continued watching the movie. Good thing she has seen it before because if she hadn't she'd be so lost right now.

Moments later Santana reappeared downstairs and sat down next to Brittany. "So what's happening in the movie right now?"

"They are in Rome for her sister's wedding." She said without looking away from the screen.

"Ooo...I love Rome. It looks so beautiful. One day, you and I should go there." Santana said not really expecting an answer as it seemed as though Brittany was very focused on the TV.

Brittany turned her head, "Really?"

"Yeah, why not? It'd be fun." Santana said it like she knew it would happen eventually if they put their minds to it. "How about we make it a deal? Down the road, sometime we will find time to go to Rome. Deal?" She stuck her hand out.

Brittany slipped her hand in the brunette's, "Deal." Brittany smiled at the thought of going to Rome with Santana. It warmed her heart to know that Santana wanted them to be together for forever.

They then turned their heads back and continued watching the movie. They watched as Beth, the main character, took coins from the fountain and then went back home only to have guys practically throwing themselves on her to be with her.

By now Santana is lying on her side with her head propped up on the pillow. Her legs were resting along Brittany's legs but now that the blonde is done eating her popcorn she has moved on her side as well right behind Santana. They both just fit on the couch with just barely some room to spare in front of Santana. Brittany's left arm is draped over Santana's waist and her head is propped on her right so she can see the movie over Santana's head.

They continue watching the movie like this, feeling completely at home in each other's arms. Not wanting this moment to end.

Time flies by and before they know it, they are watching Beth and Nick get married but she still believed that he was still hypnotized because she thought the poker chip was his. However it ended up turning out that the poker chip belonged to the priest not Nick and that this entire time, he was falling for her because he truly loved her.

"Hmm, I love that movie. The ending is so adorable." Santana said sounding very lovey-dovey. Most people don't get to see because Santana doesn't usually let anyone see her emotions, especially those at school. Only Brittany gets to really see these emotions come to the surface.

Brittany nodded behind her before realizing that Santana can't actually see her nodding, "I agree. So I guess we should go to bed then huh?"

Before Santana could respond she yawned as she sat up, "Wow, I guess I am tired. Sleep sounds nice." She said wiping her eyes.

So Brittany took the DVD out and put it back on the shelf before hitting the power button on both the TV and blue-ray player. She and Santana made their way out of the living room, dropping off the popcorn bowl and water glasses in the kitchen before heading upstairs to Brittany's bedroom.

Once upstairs, they got ready for bed: brushed their teeth and such before climbing into bed. Before getting comfy in each other's arms they pulled the elastic bands holding their hair together out for a more comfortable sleep. Most people would think that the big spoon would be Santana because she seemed like a take control type of person but when she's with Brittany she liked to be the one that was cuddled so Brittany was the big spoon.

Just like normal, Brittany sidled her way up behind Santana and wrapped her right arm around Santana's waist and pulled her flush with her body.

"Mm... How is it that you are always so warm Britt?" Santana whispered as she cuddled more into Brittany's embrace.

Santana could feel Brittany's warm breath on her neck, "I don't know. I'm usually cold so maybe you just make me warm."

As usual Brittany's insane comments make Santana smile because even though that doesn't make any sense to her, it made sense to Brittany and that's all that mattered to the brunette.

Santana can feel her eyelids becoming heavy but before she drifted off encompassed in all that is Brittany she whispered, "Night Britt, I love you."

"I love you too..." can be faintly heard from Brittany who is clearly exhausted behind her. The smell of Santana and the earlier events made one Brittany S. Pierce a tired girl.

Before they know it, both of them are completely out, sleeping in each other's arms. Their hands clasped together as one making their connection to each other even stronger. If tonight was a sign of anything, it was that they can make it through anything, now it was just a matter of hoping that tomorrow would be a better day for Santana. Even if it's not, their love will shine through.

Brittany will always be that light at the end of the tunnel for Santana. No matter what is going on, Brittany will be there for her. As Santana said, Brittany is... One of a Kind.

**The End  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Leave A Review. I'm Curious to know what you thought of this. :D <strong>


End file.
